This invention relates to an extension mechanism of an adaptor for a laser scalpel.
Heretofore, an extension mechanism of an adaptor for a laser scalpel has been known. As shown in FIG. 1, such mechanism includes a main body 2 provided with an axial groove 4 and an adaptor top portion 6 slidably mounted in said groove 4. The top portion 6 is fixed by means of a cap screw 8 at the desired position relative to the main body 2. The adaptor top portion 6 is so positioned that the head of the top portion is positioned under the focusing portion of the laser scalpel in order to cut the laser beam to thereby prevent further cutting of tissue under the head of the adaptor top portion 6. The depth of the tissue to be cut changes on a case by case basis. Therefore, the adaptor top must be reciprocally movable in the axial direction of the main body of the adaptor. However, this extension mechanism is defective in that it requires much time to position said top portion 6, because it requires loosening said cap screw 8 once to move said top portion 6 in and out and then screwing said cap screw 8 again thereby prolonging operation time.